


Date Night Challenge- Chris and Alex

by princess_evans_addict



Series: Chris and Alex [3]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Romance, date night fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Date Night Challenge from tumblr!





	

[ ](https://always-an-evans-addict.tumblr.com/image/159099184496)

I smile as I see Chris make his way over, jeans fitting just right as I notice his eyes instantly on my lips. I know why- I made sure I match.

“Teasing me already?” He smirks, eyes sparkling as he takes me in, and I fight a blush. This man is dangerous, and I love it.

“Something like that,” I wink, smiling when he chuckles and gently takes my hand. “So, where are we going?”

Chris smiles, leading me down the road. “Food,”

I scrunch my nose. “Besides that,” I smile up at him happily, loving that he has a night off. Soon he’ll leave again, back to Boston or LA, but I know we can make this work. Carefully.

He smiles and kisses my hand. “It’s a surprise- but one I know you’ll like.”

I blush at the affection, smiling shyly, and he winks as he opens the door for me.

…

I glance around curiously as we pull into the park, reaching the trail. I’m definitely not afraid, always running these, but I’m not sure why we need to be here so late and, sue me, I don’t like the dark. “Chris?”

He smiles and hops down, helping me. “It’s just a short walk. I promise.”

I release a breath and nod, clinging to his arm, and he smiles and keeps me close as we walk, making small talk to keep my mind off of it. Soon we reach a small clearing, and I gasp softly, seeing a blanket already out.

“For you,” He smiles shyly, settling me down and sitting beside me. “And if I timed it right…” He points to the sky, and I see the meteor shower, unable to help gasping and staring in awe as I watch.

“Beautiful,” I breathe, beaming as I watch.

His eyes are on me. “Yes,” I notice his gaze and blush shyly, and he squeezes my hand. “I know you’re scared- of the distance, the fame, any of it- and I am too. But I know- I know I don’t want to lose you.” He releases a breath. “Just promise me you won’t give up.” He whispers.

I stroke his cheek, heart breaking for him. Life must be so hard, knowing you can’t trust anyone. “I promise. If you promise you won’t either.” Chris smiles, leaning in, and I meet him half way to kiss him gently. “We have two months left,” I whisper. “Then you get out and I do afterwards. Let’s just enjoy right now. Tomorrow can wait a little longer.”

He beams, lying back and holding me against him. “I couldn’t have said it better.”


End file.
